1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing a defective area on a high density optical disc, and more particularly to a write once optical disc, an apparatus and a method for managing and efficiently recording defect management information for a defective area on a high density optical disc such as a Blu-ray Disc Write Once (BD-WO) type.
2. Background of the Related Art
Optical discs on which a large capacity of data can be written as optical recording media have been widely used in the background art. Among these new high density physical formats being developed is a new HD-DVD (High-Density Digital Versatile Disc) on which high quality video and audio data can be written and stored in large quantities, e.g., a BD (Blu-ray Disc).
The Blu-ray disc is the next-generation optical recording solution that can surpass the data recording capability of existing DVDs. The world standard specifications for the Blu-ray disc HD-DVD have recently been established. The Blu-ray disc uses a celadon (blue-ultraviolet) laser having a wavelength of 405 nm that is much denser than the red laser having a wavelength of 650 nm that is typically used for existing DVD technology. Accordingly, a larger amount of data than the existing DVD can be stored on the Blu-ray disc that has a thickness of 1.2 mm, a diameter of 12 cm, and an optical transmission layer having a thickness of 0.1 mm.